


[Podfic Cover Art] Ride of the Valkyries

by lyonie17



Series: Podfic Cover Art: (fic titles are work titles) [36]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cabin Fic, F/M, Huddling For Warmth, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic Available, Podfic Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyonie17/pseuds/lyonie17
Summary: Author's summary:“This is the best-slash-worst mission ever,” Darcy says. “On the one hand, we’re stranded in the wilderness; on the other hand, I get to spend days in bed with Captain America.”Or, How Darcy and Steve Learn to Stop Worrying and Have Lots of Filthy Sex.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers, Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: Podfic Cover Art: (fic titles are work titles) [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1185797
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	[Podfic Cover Art] Ride of the Valkyries

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ride of the Valkyries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1948728) by [archwrites (Arch)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arch/pseuds/archwrites). 
  * Inspired by [Ride of the Valkyries [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5355971) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass). 




End file.
